Mister Oculus (Eye for an Eye)
This article is about the Fear Interpretation of The Eye. For the fictional children's television show, see Mister Oculus. For other uses, see Mister Oculus (disambiguation). Mister Oculus is an interpretation of The Eye seen in The Runner Verse. He hosts the show of the same name, where he acts as the chief of police in a town called Bonum. History Mister Oculus was previously the right eye of a Fallen Fear known as Transgression, and is her polar opposite. Whereas she is dedicated to causing injustice and helping criminals avoid punishment, he does not tolerate criminality and upholds the justice system. As a result of these differences, they have become bitter enemies, with Mister Oculus refusing to allow her to become a Fear again. According to Mister Oculus, he became his own separate entity when he came into contact with Zilvra. He has said that the substance is also a component of his bloodstream and might be the source of his power. For a while, he was the vanilla version of The Eye, but he eventually had a change in personality and preferred to take the form of a humanoid being, becoming Mister Oculus. Personality Unlike most interpretations of the Eye, Mister Oculus is benevolent, friendly, polite, and a bit chatty. However, he is revealed to be frightening when angered. This occurs often, as his temper can be quite short. It is also confirmed that he still kills criminals for their evil deeds and has less empathy for criminals. He does not like being compared to other Fears, as he believes himself more noble than the others. Until recently, he refused to have Servants because of how the other Fears treated their Servants and of the belief that he didn't need them. He eventually started using Gavels when The Lawyer made him realize that he was lonely, and tries to treat them all like family. Despite this, Mister Oculus is willing to admit that some end up being treated more like employees. This distancing stems from his inability to fully understand humans. Mister Oculus seems to love Iris Dogood, which was kept a secret for quite some time before his feelings were revealed by Zach. However, their relationship remains chaste as Iris believes in abstinence until marriage, and it is implied he feels likewise. Due to his feelings for Iris, he is extremely protective of her. Despite this, he does not know how to properly express his feelings, since he has never experienced love before. He seems to strongly believe in fate, destiny, and that nothing in the world is a coincidence. Appearance His most preferred form is a short, green-ish skinned man with no eyes or nose. He has three brown eyes on his hat, wears a swirl-striped suit of varying shades of grey, and will sometimes carry a too long cane with an eye on the handle. He is somewhat cartoon-like in appearance, most likely due to him starring in a children's show. He can appear as a giant eye if he wishes, but prefers his humanoid form. This form is short, with the middle eye on his top hat being at eye level with people of average height. According to Iris Dogood, when he is sad, his eyes look like puppy eyes. Abilities *He has many of the same abilities as the vanilla version of The Eye, such as possessing Judgment and seeing everything. *He can manipulate dreams, creating tests for potential Gavels. *He is a good actor on his show, but is not very good at ad libbing. *He can easily destroy things, but rarely does so. *His blood can turn people into Cyclopsi, but he rarely ever uses this ability. *He can teleport, but only enclosed structures and everything within. *He can transform objects and people (A former Gavel named Conscience was transformed into the cartoon devil Dan Devilish, and Mister Oculus has transformed his cane into a rifle in the show) Trivia *It has been stated, by Shadow, that he used to be called The Eye but changed his title to Mister Oculus. This is most likely due to his increased involvement in the show he hosts and a change in personality. *Mister Oculus's backstory as Transgression's right eye was inspired by the way old folktales and mythology often work. Gallery Mister_Oculus.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Mister Oculus 5.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Mister Oculus 3.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Mister Oculus 4.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Mr.Oculus.png|Drawn by LilPotato Oculus.jpg|Drawn by PyroGothNerd Mister Oculus crayon.jpg|A Crayon drawing by the pupil, Sarah (actually drawn by PyroGothNerd) mro2.png|Mr Oculus' symbol (drawn by Seadrus) Category:Fear Interpretations Category:The Eye Category:Mister Oculus Category:Eye for an eye Category:New Fears are coming Category:Distance Category:The Runner Verse